Some Good Some Bad
by ObsessedVampireChick13
Summary: Today was the day. Nothing could disturb this perfect moment. No one could could... "ROSE!" Today is Rose's perfect day when she will get married. Will her happy moment be spoiled. Will this be her last happy moment?
1. Suprise Visitor

Today was the day. The day that I made him mine. The day were I would say my vows, kiss him, and belong to him forever. I had always wondered what it would be like to have a beautiful wedding with everyone you love watching you kiss the man of your dreams. Well, today I was going to experiance that, and hope he says 'I do'. Nobody could disturb this perfect moment. No one could end my...

**"ROSE!" Shouted Lissa, waking me up from a perfect dream. I wasn't happy. I sat up and glared at her through my messy hair. "WHAT!" I yelled back, and smiled smugly when I saw her back away in suprise. I wasn't that mad, because it was actaully still the day that I would be getting married. "Aren't you going to get up? We have to get you breakfast, get you dressed, do you hair and make-up, oh and don't forget-" I cut her off by putting my finger against her lips. "Shhhh. I know, don't worry it will all be fine." I reassured her. She smiled. I knew just how to cheer her up.**

**I got up, and went straight to the bathroom. I shut the door, and jumped into the shower. The hot water ran down my body. It felt so good to wake up in the mornings. I wasn't to thrilled that our wedding was on a Sunday, that ment I couldn't sleep in. But, it was worth it for him. I watched my hair, and rinsed it out. I rubbed some soap on my loofah, and washed myself. I finished having my shower and jumped out. I wrapped a towel around myself, and dried a little off. When I finished drying off, I wrapped the towel back round, and walked back into my room.**

**I was suprised when I heard a knock at my door. "Just a minute" I yelled, and hurried to get changed. I hucked my towel into the bathroom, and shut the door. I opened the door and looked up to see the love of my life staring at me in wonder. **_Jeez, I must be looking so damn hot today_**, I thought to myself. I loved the way he stared at me. I knew he didn't love me because of my body. He just really cared for me, which I thought was great. I loved him aswell with all my heart. He bent down and pecked my lips. I held a little longer. He chuckled. "You know, your not supposed to see the bride before the wedding" I teased him. He grinned, "I know, but I just couldn't stay away. Plus, you haven't even gotten dressed in your wedding dress yet, so, I'm off the hook". He thought he'd won. No way. "Lissa!" I yelled as loud as possible. She came rushing down the hall looking frantic. "Yes Rose?" I grinned up at him. He looked very pale. He knew Lissa was very strict. "Him" I jabbed a finger on his chest and smiled. "Still think you've won?" I asked. He shook his head, just in time for Lissa to pull him by the arm and go off at him. He was in trouble. I should have felt sorry for him, and part of me did, but he should have known better.**

**I wish that he could have stayed. I really loved him. And although I didn't admit it, he did look very sexy in his clothes. I just didn't show it in my face. I had learned to get over Dimitri after he married Tasha Ozera (Of whom I'm actually very close friends with), and am now moving on with another guy. A guy your all very familiar with. A guy named Adrian Ivashkov.**


	2. Details od the Wedding

**I had a very big day ahead of me. And unfortunatley, I would not see Adrian again till I walk down the isle. I couldn't wait! All my friends and family would be there. They would all support me, even my dad! There was just one person who wouldn't be here. And she was the one that I wish could be here the most. And that was my mother.**

**We had never been really close. She just dumped me at the academy, and resumed her career as the 'World's Best Guardian', and in some ways I fully supported that. But now I would never see her again. This was because on one of the most dangerous Strigoi hunting trips we'd ever done, she had been killed my a Strigoi. She was one of the best and her name was Galina. We had gone to her Estate, which is now owned by my father, with a lot of guardians and fought all the Strigoi. My mother decided she would take on Galina herself, and told me she would defeat her. I went with her and got knocked out from Galina's powerful punch. I, thankfully, did not see my mother get killed. But when I woke up, I saw my mother next to me, and Galina next to her. Galina had been knocked out but had killed my mum. I got up and walked to Galina and was about to stake her, when she flew me backwards. I had quickly regained my balance and started the deadly dance. Eventually I got her. But her face still haunts me when I sleep.**

**Anyway, enough of that! Today is my happy day. We have to have the wedding at night obviously because there is a lot of Moroi attending and they don't like the sun. It it at a beautiful reserve near the beach. We were going to have it on the beach, but it didn't look too peaceful at night. The reserve has plentyful wildlife, and has a gorgous fountain where we are getting married. It took a while to get all the design features done, but with Lissa aboard your team, you acheived anything.**

**Back to reality. I shut the door, and jumped on my bed. I layed back and for once in my life, I felt like the luckiest girl in the World. I went to my wardrobe (Which has overflowed, even though its fairly sort out) and pulled out my beautiful wedding dress. It is black and goes past my feet. Of course I was not having the traditional white dress, but hey, there was nothing traditional about me! I have a black veil with little silver beads on the edge. On the dress at the waistline, I also have little silver beads. I have beautiful black heels, which make me nearly the same height as Adrian so I didn't look tiny next to him. And the ring, the lovely ring. It doesn't have a gigantic diamond on it, instead it has three little diamonds in a circle and a medium-sized diamond in the middle. It has a gold base and looks like it costs a million dollars which it probably does. But, this time I don't actually care. It's the most beautifullest thing in my life. I can't wait to see the actual marriage ring.**

**Just then there was a knock at the door again! I ran to it and opened the door to see a happy looking Lissa with a huge smile on her face. "You ready to get prepared for your wedding day ?". I smiled and pulled her in by the arm. "Why yes . Lets get started". We jumped up and down squeling with excitment. I shut the door and she got straight to work. I couldn't wait till she was done!**


	3. Preparations

**"Okay! So I'm going to use all natural colours for your face, but a smokey look on the eyes. For the smokey look I'll just use purple and black. How about some black eyeliner instead of pink? I think it would look good. And then a light pink lipstick. Sound fine?" I sighed. This was going to be a long couple of hours. "I still think your overdoing it. Promise me it won't take that long. I still haven't had anything to eat. And I don't even know if a salad will fill me up. Why not... a doughnut! Please, please please?" I tried to convince her but she wouldn't cave. "No Rose. You can't eat fat food before your wedding. Thats only if your nervous, and I can tell through the bond that you are just hungry for sugar. No" I groaned. I now officially hate wedding mornings. I mean its not like I'm going to gain an extra 5kg and not fit into my wedding dress. Please! I know better than that. "Just hurry up please Lissa. My stomach won't keep the gurgling sounds in for long."**

**She got straight to work. A good thing I haven't used all my concealer because she forget to bring hers. The Royal Court don't have supplies like that, and its rare that we go on shopping trips. I still remember my last shopping trip with Lissa to get my wedding dress. **

_*Flashback* _

_"Come on Lissa. The next store will have plenty more shoes. They might even have your size for the bridesmaid." She turned to me and glared. What had I done now? She walked up to me. "Rose, this could be the last time we ever go shopping by ourselves. Please just let me have more of a look." She had her puppy dog eyes on. But, it was getting dark and Strigoi could just be waiting to pounce. "Lissa, its starting to get dark and I can't hold off all the Strigoi that will be thrown at me. Please lets hurry up and get our things and call the Court. Your lucky Adrian hadn't come. He very nearly did." After that we went to another 5 stores and called the Court. They had picked us up. But we had run into a group of 5 Strigoi. They had been from Galina's Estate._

_*End of Flashback*_

**She had finished my make-up in record time. Only 2 hours this time. This did also include my beautiful hairstyle. Which she only curled the front bits and kept it down. Adrian liked it that way. That made a thought occur. Dimitri had aswell. I shook away the memory and smiled in the mirror. In an hour and a half, I would be Mrs Rose Ivashkov. **

**She grabbed the wedding dress and shoes. "Lissa don't forget to get the veil. I'm kinda gonna need that." She frowned and once again checked the wardrobe. "Its not in here Rose. Where is it? Where did you put it last?" I thought back to earlier the s'morning when I was marvelling at how pretty everything looked. "Its in this room somewhere. I just can't remember where. You've got to help me look for it." We started looking around frantically for it.  
I checked my whole wardrobe and still couldn't find it. I looked under my bed, and Lissa checked in my bathroom. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I shouted. In walked Mia. "Mia! Oh my God, I forgot you were arriving early." I ran up and hugged her. Lissa came and joined us. She then looked at us wih a confused stare. "What weere you guys doing? You should be getting changed." Lissa and I frowned with guilt. Mia had bought me this veil. Lissa knew this too. "We're looking for the veil. Rose lost it." Said Lissa. I turned and looked at her. "Don't blame this on me. I was just looking at how pretty all my things looked." After that we all started looking for it.**

**20 mintues later I heard Mia yell,"Found it!" We all rushed to find her in my dirty washing basket. Under my PJ's was my lovely veil. "Phew! Thankyou Mia. Now lets get her ready." They were helping me get dressed and then Lissa had to fix a bit of my make-up were it had smudged. And soon I was ready. They left me and told me that my dad would soon arrive. And when he did, I was so happy that I fainted.**


End file.
